


Supernatural Child

by GriffinTail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinTail/pseuds/GriffinTail
Summary: One day after working a case Sam and Dean get an unexpected surprise on the motel doorstep. Will this run smoothly like they want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of many chapters. I'll try to update regularly but don't hold your breath. If you guys see an errors PLEASE tell me. I'm not an editor at all and the more I fix the better. Hope you enjoy.

There was a knock on the door. Both Dean and Sam looked up at it on alert. Dean got up going to it pulling it out his gun. He put into against it as he opened it carefully. When he said nothing Sam became confused.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

Dean put his gun away bending down. He picked something up.

"Well I'll be damned." He answered.

"What?"

He picked something else up standing. When he turned around Sam looked at him surprised as he held a bundle of blankets holding a small baby. The baby was sleeping as a tuff of (H/C) hair sat on top of their head.

"Who leaves a baby on a motel doorstep?" He asked standing up coming over.

Once Sam stood in front of Dean he held out the letter he read a few moments ago. Sam took it reading it now too.

_Sam, I have written this note many times before and this is just another but I have to tell you. You are a father. They are a girl. I did some stupid things so I will give you her. So this is her. Take good care of her._

"No. This is not right. How could that be?" Sam questioned.

"Did I never give you that talk?"

"Not funny Dean."

"I thought it was. Want to hold her?"

He hesitated but took the little girl from his arms.

"What are we going to do?" The younger Winchester asked looking at his brother.

"Keep her I guess unless you want to drop her off at the orphanage." He answered grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Sam watched the child then looked around the room. The last thing either of them wanted to do was raise someone the way they were.

"Maybe we should call Bobby." Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged sitting down. "You know what he's going to tell you Sammy. This is your problem. You got yourself into it, you do what you got to do."

The little girl stirred from her sleep now opening her (E/C) eyes. She looked curiously at the face she was looking at then laughed. Immediately that melted both the Winchesters' hearts.

"I think she agrees you're funny looking." Dean chuckled taking a drink. "What are you doing Sammy?"

"We are going to keep her with us. Ask Bobby to babysit when we need it." He answered smiling at the girl in his arms.

"And when she gets older?"

"I'm keeping her out of it if I can."

He nodded not arguing with that. "What are we calling her?"

Sam watched her for a moment as she tried to look at Dean. "(Y/N). (Y/N) Mary Winchester."

"Well congrats Sammy." Dean told him getting up then patting him on the shoulder. "You are now a father."

He sat down at the table drinking his beer and kept researching as Sam held his new responsibility close and protectively never wanting any monster to get her.

 

She didn't cry as much as both boys thought. All they needed to do was hold her and any crying she was about to do would be silenced.

"How is she so damn silent?" Dean asked putting bags in the trunk they just bought.

"I don't know. She just, is." Sam answered as he gently rocked her in his arms.

"If only she would stay that way."

Both boys got in the car Sam still holding the child close. "We are going to need a seat soon."

Dean looked at Sam staring at him with "I am not doing that" and Sam just stared right back.

"If she gets hurt I will kill you myself Dean." Sam told him.

"I don't want her hurt either but I'm not putting a damn baby seat in this car."

Sam just stared at him then Dean grumbled under his breath starting to drive now knowing he would have to for his niece.

Once night was upon them Sam laid the girl into the quick build crib as Dean was getting ready to crash. After everyone was in bed sleeping everything was peaceful until the child had a nightmare and cried awake. Immediately all of Sam's sense woke up and he scrambled up going to the crib.

"Hey. Hey. Shh." He shushed her quickly picking her up. She kept crying. "Shh. It's ok. It's alright." He hesitated then continued. "Dad's here. I got you."

She went on for a moment then relax nuzzling up with him.

"That a girl. Dad will always be right here for you (Y/N)." He promised her. "I won't let anything get you."

He sat on his bed getting her back to sleep but wound up having her sleep next to him not wanting to let go of his precious girl.


	2. Car Ride with a New Face

Dean drove down the road with radio down low so he didn't wake up the month old sleeping in the back as Sam stared absently out the window.

"So exactly what is this case about?" Dean questioned.

Sam got out his computer turning it on. As he was about to pull up the article on the recent deaths, a stench filled the car.

"Oh, Dean!"

"That wasn't me! Why did you immediately think it was me?!"

Sam gave him his bitchface.

"Then what was it Dean?"

"I don't know! Whatever it is it reeks."

Now (Y/N) in the backseat whimpered in her sleep. Sam looked at her as she stirred awake. She started to whine about ready to cry.

"Oh don't tell me." Dean said.

"Only one way to find out. Pull over."

He pulled over on the side of the road. Sam got out going into the backseat as Dean followed to stretch. Sam unbuckled (Y/N) and picked her up. When he did he held her away because of the stench coming off her.

"(Y/N) Winchester. What did you eat?" Sam asked scrunching up his nose. "It's defiantly her."

"She's only a month old! How could she make that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know and I don't think she cares."

He took out a clean diaper and started to change her in the backseat on top of a towel.

"Whoa! Ok! No!" Dean said moving away from Sam as he held the dirty diaper. "That thing-That thing can kill a demon!"

"I won't argue with you there." Sam muttered putting an arm over his nose as he put it in a plastic bag and tied it before throwing it in the trunk. "We'll throw it out at the next stop."

(Y/N) laughed now as she had a clean diaper.

"I would be happy if I got that off too kid." Dean mumbled picking her up.

"Is the car aired out?" Sam asked.

Dean smelled inside the Impala then stepped back.

"Kid, you have killed Baby." He told (Y/N).

Sam took (Y/N) shaking his head.

"I hope this doesn't happen every ride."

"You and me both Sammy."

 

Dean knocked on the door as Sam rocked (Y/N) to keep her calm.

"She ok?" Dean questioned.

"She's just tired. She was up almost all night." Sam sighed.

"You sure you want to leave her with Bobby?"

"What other choice do we have? We can't take her to every case." He mumbled. "Besides, she's needs the sleep and I need to be helping you."

"I've been fine ganking things by myself for the past month and a half."

"Yeah, except when you come back bloody."

Now the door opened and both of the boys looked seeing Bobby.

"Sam. Dean."

Now he noticed (Y/N).

"What in the hell…!"

"Look, Bobby. We can explain." Sam quickly said.

"You better explain fast."

"Can we talk inside? Please."

He looked between them not looking happy but let them in. They went into the study and Sam sat down gently shushing (Y/N) as she started whimpering slightly.

"Care to explain now?" Bobby asked.

"This is (Y/N) Mary Winchester." Sam told him looking up at him. "She's my daughter."

"Your daughter? What the hell were you thinking?"

"She just appeared at our motel door. There wasn't much thought about it." Dean explained.

"And I couldn't just give up my own daughter that appears at our door with no where else to go." Sam defended himself.

"You could have given her to an orphanage."

"I didn't want to. This was my problem and this was how I dealt with it. Though I never want her to see hunting, I will take her on cases so we aren't always apart."

He looked between the two boys then looked at (Y/N) who was nuzzling against Sam's chest trying to sleep. Bobby sighed.

"How long have you two had her?"

"Month and a half." Dean answered.

"And you're just now telling me?"

"We actually needed your help." Sam said standing up. "We need you to take her for us so we can do this case. I've stayed back while Dean hunts but I need to be out there too sometimes."

"So you want me to babysit?"

"Every now and then. Please Bobby. We can't take her to every case." Sam begged.

Bobby watched him then sighed.

"Fine but you better have brought things for her. I'm not going to the store to get what you forgot."

"Of course."

"Here." Dean offered taking (Y/N) from his arms. "Go get the stuff."

Sam nodded leaving quickly. Dean held her as they both stood there.

"You did buy a seat for her right?" Bobby asked.

"Wasn't happy but yes of course we did."

"I don't know with you two idjits."

Sam came back now with a diaper bag handing it to Bobby.

"There's a paper with times when she sleeps and needs to eat. And be careful when she poops because that smells horrible."

"I got this."

Dean gave (Y/N) to Bobby and both brothers stood there for a moment. They had kept her with them for a month and a half and they really didn't want to part with her. (Y/N) stared right back at them curiously because of the look on their faces. Bobby looked at the both of them.

"Well get going you idjits."

"Right." Sam responded first.

He went over kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll be back soon." He promised her.

As he stood by the door now Dean put his hand on her head.

"Don't give Bobby too much trouble kiddo."

They both went out the door lingering before they left her with her new babysitter. She looked up at the new face then smiled at him. Bobby sighed.

"You better be easy to take care of."

She curled up against his chest closing her (H/C) eyes. Now a small grin came across his face. She was just adorable.

 


	3. Growing Up Slowly

Sam held her in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Where are you Dean? You were suppose to be back ten minutes ago. Call me."

He hung up the phone putting it in his pocket. (Y/N) whimpered now.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm sure he's ok."

He grabbed one of her toys then sat on the bed. He calmed her down playing with her getting her to laugh. After two minutes the motel door unlocked. Sam looked up seeing Dean.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"We needed food and things for (Y/N)."

"You couldn't answer your damn phone?"

Now she whimpered again sensing the anger. Sam shushed calming her down as Dean set down the bag of stuff he bought.

"Some parent wasn't watching there kid and they some how got my phone." He went into his pocket bringing out a destroyed phone. "And decided to throw it on the ground."

"You got your phone taken by a kid?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up." He said grabbing a beer.

"What did their parents say?"

"That's what annoys me. Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He answered opening the bottle.

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I said something to them. Completely ignored me as the kid laughed. If (Y/N) ever does anything like that you better say something because if you don't I will have to hit you Sam."

He laughed again.

"She wouldn't do that. She's a good child."

"Wait until she grows up." He muttered sitting down taking a drink. "She will probably give us both nightmares."

"I don't even want to think about that."

Dean chuckled at his brother's fear of her growing up and being a pain.

"You're becoming a real parent Sammy. Good for you."

"Shut up."

 

Sam sat there researching as (Y/N) slept in her crib and Dean channel surfed. Dean stopped at one show thinking for a moment.

"When is her birthday?"

Sam froze.

"I don't know." He answered looking at his brother.

"What do we do?"

"I guess we make up one."

"I can't believe in six months we never thought of that." Sam mumbling running a hand through his hair.

"How about we make it the day we got her? That's the birth of her being one of us." Dean nodded.

"She won't fully be one of us."

"I know. I know. No family business for her. Normal life."

"And I will make sure that happens Dean."

"I know Sam."

They both looked at crib hoping they could do that for her.

 

It was not long after they were working another case and (Y/N) was on the floor playing with her toys.

"So it's a werewolf but not?" Dean asked.

"Its not taking the hearts so it can't be a werewolf Dean."

"'Ean!" (Y/N) said.

Both boys froze. They looked at her as she smiled.

"'Ean!" She declared.

"Did she just...?" Dean asked.

"She said your name, sort of."

"Well I guess she likes me better." Dean chuckled.

Sam glared at hims then looked at her.

"(Y/N)."

She looked at him.

"Say dad."

She looked confused.

"Dad." He said pointing to himself.

"Dad." She repeated pointing to him too.

Sam smiled.

"She learned us both in one day." Sam told Dean going back to the case.

 

Six months later and they declared it her birthday. They didn't do anything too big but give her some new toys which she had fun with. (Y/N) sat behind the gate playing with the toys as Bobby, Dean, and Sam talked about a case. She looked over at them crawling over to the gate. She gripped onto it with one hand pulling herself up and soon was standing while holding the gate but then fell down. None of them paid notice so she grabbed one of her toys then stood up again.

She threw her toy over the gate making a small sound. Sam glanced over then turned all the way around as she took two shaky steps to the toy pile. Sam hit Dean's arm.

"Ow. What?"

"She's walking."

"What?"

Dean turned around seeing her stand on her feet taking another step.

"Way to go kiddo." He chuckled.

As she took another step she fell down on her bottom but was close to her toys and kept playing as she now had attention.

 

The new two year old giggled running around Bobby's where they stopped to rest for a few days. Sam had told her it was time to get cleaned and she ran away. Dean was outside working on the Impala as Bobby was doing something in town so Sam had to catch her himself.

"(Y/N). Where are you?" Sam called looking around the corner.

She giggled again and Sam slowly followed it. He looked around the kitchen looking for where she might be. Now he spotted the cabinet below the sink. He stood next to it.

"Well I guess she isn't in the kitchen." He called.

He waited a second until the cabinet opened the girl about to go for a new hiding spot.

"Gotcha!" He declared scooping her up.

She squealed.

"Daddy!"

"You couldn't escape from me long little moose." He laughed.

Both Sam and Dean had made nicknames for her. Sam's was always little moose and Dean's normally called her two different ones, kiddo and munchkin.

"Play." She pouted.

"We will play or read all you want. Right now though, it's time to get clean." He told her holding her with one arm.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise we will play all you want after you get cleaned up."

She took his other hand now.

"Ok."

"Thank you little moose. Now let's get you all cleaned up."

 


	4. Growing Up Slowly: Part 2

(Y/N) was now three sitting in a motel room with her family. It was night and Sam was on his computer as Dean flipped through a lore book.

"Ok. As much fun as this is, I'm going out." Dean closed the book.

He stood up grabbing his keys.

"Dean." Sam said.

He looked at his little brother.

"We have work."

"I can't work all night. I'll be back in the morning to help."

Dean opened the door walking out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

But he closed the door and Sam sighed. He kept looking up lore for ten minutes then paused looking at the time. It was already eleven. He looked at (Y/N) who still seemed wide awake. It wasn't odd that she was up so late since she refused to sleep every night until he tucked her in or call if she was at Bobby's. Some nights he just got so caught up in the hunt he forgot but he told himself that was no excuse for forgetting his daughter.

"Come on little moose. Time for bed." Sam told her getting up.

(Y/N) met his eyes then got up going into their bag taking out her clothes. Another thing was they their own room. Sam and Dean thought it was better for just Sam and her to share their own room alone if they could. The only times Dean came in, or Sam to his room, was if they needed to talk about the hunt, eat together, or just talk in general. If they could only get the one room she slept with Sam on his bed but most of the time they got lucky getting two rooms.

She finished dressing and climbed on the bed. He went over to turn off the light when she spoke.

"Daddy."

He looked at her and she held a book to him. They read together often. (Y/N) loved it as she listened and stared at the pictures.

"Read tonight?" She asked having a puppy dog look that put Sam's to shame.

Sam smiled. He had to admit, he loved reading to her.

"Ok, what are we reading tonight?" He asked sitting next to her.

(Y/N) sat in his lap and handed him the book.

"Another Dr. Seuss book. Did Uncle Bobby get this one too?"

She shook her head.

"Uncle Dean."

"Good. Well let's start."

She put her head against his chest and listened to him speak. Sam had her read a few simple things and pointed to some things to have her name. Sometimes she pointed to something asking what it was or what it meant. When he finished she yawned.

"Time to sleep little moose." He whispered picking her up as he stood.

He put her under the covers tucking her in.

"Good night." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Night daddy." She breathed closing her eyes.

He turned off the light and kept working as she slept.

 

At a new case later with all of them in the same room, Dean woke up to find Sam sitting on the bed with (Y/N) laying close to him at five-thirty in the morning.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked sitting up.

"What are you? You're never up at this time." Sam countered.

"I probably heard one of you. Now answer."

Sam looked back at his daughter.

"(Y/N) had a nightmare."

"Another one?"

"Apparently."

It wasn't uncommon for (Y/N) to wake up some nights terrified of a nightmare she had. Sam was up most of the night either trying to get her to sleep or up all night calming her down. Sometimes Dean pitched in to help as they both hated her having so many nightmares.

Sam normally stayed at the motel to help calm her down further as Dean kept on hunting. Though sometimes Dean took a shift.

"I'll stay this time." Dean offered.

"No. I can stay, you go…work."

They were always careful with their words as she was a recorder of all words they said.

"Sam, you stick to the kid like glue all the time. Let me take care of her this time, you can trust me with her."

Sam was silent then put a hand on (Y/N)'s head.

"Are you ok staying with Uncle Dean little moose?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Ok. Try to get some sleep."

"Ok."

Sam stood up going to Dean.

"I'll talk to the families." He whispered then went back to the little girl kissing her on the forehead.

He left now and Dean stood up clapping his hands.

"Come on, munchkin. Let's go do something."

(Y/N) looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?"

"First, we're going to eat. Then we will go to your favorite place."

"The park?" She questioned excited.

"The park." He nodded.

She immediately jumped up and got ready. Dean chuckled knowing exactly what to do to get her to sleep.

 

Sam opened the door around one bringing lunch as well. The first thing he noticed was the two sleeping figures on the bed. Sam chuckled as Dean looked exhausted even as he slept. Sam felt relieved that (Y/N) was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Dean always managed to get her to nap but that also involved him sleeping too but Sam didn't care as long as his daughter was sleeping peacefully.

Sam quietly moved around their own room this time trying not to wake the sleeping girl. Though, no matter how quiet, (Y/N) felt him about to leave.

"Daddy?" She whispered sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up little moose?" He asked. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you going out?" She questioned instead.

"I'm going to the store."

"Can I please come? Pretty please daddy." She begged giving him her look again that he could not refuse.

"Ok." He sighed. "Get dressed."

She jumped up and quickly got ready. As she did Sam snuck into Dean's room taking the Impala keys. (Y/N) liked being in the car so Sam decided to take it this one time just for her.

"Ready?" He asked her as she wore a plaid patterned dress that was yellow and white.

"Yes." She nodded once.

"Come on little moose." He said holding out his hand to her.

She took it and they left the room. Sam helped her into the passenger's side where he moved the car seat.

"To the store we go." Sam said starting to drive.

"Can we listen to music?"

"We aren't listening to Dean's." Sam immediately said.

He turned on the radio and they both listened something new as they went down the road. Soon he parked the car and got out picking up (Y/N) carrying her in.

"I'm going to carry you ok little moose?"

She nuzzled into his shoulder basically saying yes. He smiled wishing she could always be like that. He went in holding tightly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Pop-tarts!"

If they didn't go to a diner it was either cereal or every now and then pop-tarts.

"Ok, I'll you have them."

"Yes!"

Sam walked around the small store the things they needed giving them to (Y/N) as she had begged to hold stuff. It wasn't a lot so he let her.

"Daddy."

"Yes little moose."

"I think we should get Uncle Dean pie."

"I think you're right. Let's go get some."

"Am I allowed to have some?" She asked as Sam kept walking.

"Of course. But remember not all the time."

"I know. Can I walk now?"

"Ok, but stay close and let me carry the stuff."

He put her down taking the things she held and they kept going until she stopped.

"(Y/N), I said stay close."

She pointed.

"I like that."

Sam followed where she was pointing and chuckled as she pointed to a toy stuffed moose.

"I like it too."

Now she looked back at him. He expected her to ask for it but she didn't.

"Let's get Uncle Dean's pie." She declared.

"Then come on."

She wasn't one to beg for stuff except to go out with Sam and Dean. As they started walking though Sam took the toy without her seeing.

 

Sam drove the Impala back as one of Dean's tape so (Y/N) could sing the familiar words. Then his phone rang. Before he could get it (Y/N) snatched it answering it.

"(Y/N), give me the phone." Sam said.

"Hello?" She spoke instead. "Hi Uncle Dean. Ok."

She gave it to Sam now.

"Don't do that again little moose." He told her putting it to his ear. "Dean?"

"My car is gone!" He shouted.

Sam was silent as he drove.

"Say something Sam! My car is missing with all the weapons and gear! And, IT'S MY CAR!"

Now (Y/N) sang loudly to the music. Both sides were silent for the moment other than the music in the car.

"You took my car?" Dean questioned.

"Dean wants to talk to you (Y/N)." Sam quickly told her handing the phone to her.

"Sam! Sammy!" He shouted.

"Hi Uncle Dean."

He calmed hearing the little girl's voice.

"Hey kiddo. Give the phone to Sam again please."

"Can I tell you something first?"

"Sure kid."

"We got you some pie. I got the apple because you said you liked it."

He was silent for a split second.

"Thanks kid. Give the phone to Sam now?"

"Ok."

She handed it to Sam and he took it.

"You better be happy you remembered pie. Don't take my car again."

"I took it for (Y/N). You know she loves it."

Dean thought for a moment.

"Be happy I love my niece too. But next time, TELL ME!"

Now he hung up. Sam sighed putting the phone down.

"Is Dean mad at you?" She asked.

"Not any more so don't worry little moose." He told her ruffling her hair.

She made a face as she fixed it. They finished the drive and both of them went into Dean's room carrying what they got.

"Here you go Uncle Dean." She offered him the pie.

He took it from her glaring at Sam who chuckled. Then he softened his expression looking at (Y/N).

"Thanks munchkin."

She nodded sitting on the bed now.

"(Y/N)." Sam said now.

She looked over at him.

"I got something for you."

She tilted her head confused when Sam pulled out the toy moose.

"You got it?" She gasped.

He sat down next to her and brought her into his lap.

"Of course. I would get anything for you." He kissed her on the forehead.

She took the toy from his hands and clutched it close.

"I'll love it forever, and ever, and ever, and ever…" She kept repeating.

Sam chuckled messing up her hair again.

"Daddy." She whined but smiled.

He hugged her and she giggled.

"I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too daddy."

"Hey, what about your awesome uncle?" Dean asked butting in now.

"I love you too Uncle Dean." She smiled at him.

"I do too kid." He chuckled.

Together they were an out of sorts family but happy.

 

She bloomed further learning quickly and was running through Bobby's house at the age of four before they knew it. Sam sat there closing the book he read to get her to sleep finally picking up her sleeping figure. Dean was in the kitchen drinking while trying to find a case. Sam got his attention then pointed upstairs and Dean nodded.

One of the things they did for her is give her own room at Bobby's. It was exactly the way she liked it since she spent some of her days here. Sam laid her on the bed then put the blanket over her. She was so peaceful and sweet when she was awake and sleeping. If she gave the right look she could melt anyone's heart. Sam put a hand on top of her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night." he whispered to her.

Before he left the room, he went over to her window and felt the carpet to make sure it wasn't so it wouldn't wash away the devil's trap under it. Even if she didn't know he took precautions to keep her safe. It had been Dean's idea to put the devil's trap and Bobby's to hide it under carpet stitched to the floor. Sam always made sure it wasn't washed away so none of them had to worry about a demon getting her at night.

"One down ninety-nine to go." Sam thought with a sigh.

He went to the door watching her sleeping for a moment then left wanting to protect her forever. This was one girl he did not want to lose no matter what.


	5. Superheroes

_**(Y/N)'s POV**_  
I ran downstairs holding my toy moose close after looking out the window to see dad and Uncle Dean packing their car. Dad was coming in the door Uncle Dean not too far.

"Daddy!" I cried hugging him.

"Hey. I was just coming to get you." Dad told me picking me up. "Uncle Dean and I need to go do some work again. You ready to stay here with Bobby?"

"Can't I go with you and Uncle Dean daddy?" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo. Only me and Sam on this one." He told me messing up my hair.

I pouted slightly and dad chuckled.

"Back before my birthday?"

"Of course little moose."

I smiled at my nick name.

"Where did you put pictures?" I asked him.

"The pictures." He corrected me.

He did that a lot.

"Where did you put THE pictures?" I said making the louder.

"Bobby knows." He chuckled. "We'll be back for your birthday."

"What are you turning again kid? Two?" Uncle Dean asked.

"No! I'm turning five Uncle Dean!" I giggled.

I held out my arms to him now and he took me from dad hugging me now.

"Be good for Bobby kiddo."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

Uncle Dean was about to give me to dad but I remembered quickly.

"Hope wants to say good bye too." I said holding the moose at him.

Dad and Uncle Dean had been talking about something strange when I woke up the next day after dad gave me the toy. When they said something about hope, I named her Hope. I liked it and dad and Uncle Dean said they did too.

"Bye Hope. Take good care of munchkin here."

I smiled as dad took me back then he left. Dad kissed me on the forehead.

"We'll be back before you know it. Be a good girl and don't beg for too much."

"Yes daddy. I love you."

"I do too little moose."

I held up Hope and he chuckled.

"Bye to you too Hope."

He put me down leaving and I ran out the door watching them drive off as I waved holding Hope close to me.

"If you want to eat get in here!" Bobby called to me.

"Coming!" I smiled running in then closed the door.

 

Bobby had given me the scrapbook of pictures that dad, Uncle Dean, and Bobby had taken. I sat on my bed looking at them with Hope sitting on top of it. There was one when I was tiny and taking a bath as I splashed both of my family members soaking them both, there was another when dad and me stood at the top of the playground fort that I needed a lot of help with, then there was one when I was dressed up as a fairy for Halloween when I was three, after that the Christmas were I had got paint and I was covered in it.

"(Y/N)!" Bobby called.

"Coming."

I was about to leave the room but stopped looking at Hope.

"Guard those well Hope." I smiled then ran downstairs.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Come on. We are going out." Bobby told me.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

I put my shoes on following him outside to his car. He drove us to the park not far away and led me to an open part of it. Now he threw me a glove. I caught it barely looking at him confused.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Since your dad hasn't done it yet, I'm teaching you how to catch."

So for some time he taught me what I needed to do then we actually threw the ball without it injuring me. When we got back and dad called I told him about it and he chuckled at how excited I had been about it.

"I'm happy you had fun little moose."

"How are you and Uncle Dean?" I asked.

"We are fine. We'll hopefully be done in two days. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Good. Don't have too much fun without us."

"Ok daddy. See you soon?"

"Yes. Sleep well tonight. No staying up late."

"Ok. You sleep well too."

"Of course."

"Bye daddy. I love you. Tell Uncle Dean I said good night too please."

"Alright. Bye and I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."

I gave the phone to Bobby as I sat in the kitchen. He went into the room filled with books talking to dad. After a little while I went to my room going to bed.

 

I played with my toys Hope sitting next to me in the room that Bobby was in as he talked to Uncle Dean.

"Yup, that's all it says. After that you are clear." He waited. "No I don't. Of course you idjit. (Y/N)."

I looked up and Bobby handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey kiddo. Being good for Bobby?"

"Of course!"

"I know. Sam told me Bobby took you to catch. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Lots."

He talked with me for another few minutes until dad came in.

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Hang on."

I heard a beep knowing he put it on speaker.

"Hey daddy."

"Hi (Y/N). Doing ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. And just like I promised we'll be home soon. We're almost done working."

"Come back as fast as you can."

"You know I will. We got to work now (Y/N). Talk to you tonight. Bye."

"Ok daddy. Bye. I love you and you too Uncle Dean. Hope says she does too."

"We love you too kiddo and Hope. I'll make sure I drive fast once we're done."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye." They both said.

I gave the phone to Bobby waiting a few minutes then looked at him.

"Bobby. Can ask you a question about daddy and Uncle Dean?"

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"What is the work they do?"

He looked at me as I looked at him curious.

"Different things depending where they go. They never do the same job."

"Oh. Ok."

I went back to playing thinking it was cool they had a lot of jobs and took me to a lot of nice places as I thought about what they did.

 

I went up to bed but didn't sleep as thought. I picked up Hope holding her in front of me.

"Daddy is a hero Hope. I think he's a superhero. That's why he can't tell me what he and Uncle Dean are doing and why they have a lot of different jobs. I think Uncle Dean's a hero too but he only helps daddy even though he's one too. Our family is just a bunch of superheroes and one day I'm going to be a superhero just like daddy, Uncle Dean, and Bobby. Maybe you can be too Hope!"

I clutched her close to my chest as I thought about how much my family was a bunch of heroes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be prone to change POV's. Most of the time now it will be (Y/N)'s though sometimes it will become Sam's or Dean's maybe third person again just as a heads up. Thanks for reading!


	6. Bad Night

I woke up in my bed after a nightmare and started crying. Nightmares were horrible. They were the worst things in the world. All of them seemed so real and terrifying. This one was about monsters. I didn't even know what some of them were as they surrounded me.

Though behind them all was that startling color of yellow that was in all my nightmares.

At the sound of my crying Bobby ran upstairs into my room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Hey its ok. That was all it was. A nightmare. There's no need to be scared and cry."

After a minute he managed to get me to stop crying and brought me downstairs to eat. I quietly picked at my food until the phone rang.

"Hello." Bobby answered. "Glad you called. She needs to talk to you."

Bobby came over to me handing me the phone. I took it holding it to my ear.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it little moose?"

"No."

"Ok. Just don't worry about it. It was just a dream I promise."

"It really scared me daddy."

"I still have bad dreams too. Its ok. Just don't believe them. I'll be back soon and I'll help make it go away ok?"

"Ok."

"Just relax little moose. Be excited, tomorrow's your birthday."

I smiled a little at that.

"I forgot."

"How could you forget that?"

"I don't know." I smiled more.

"Either way, we'll be back to celebrate. Hopefully today before bed. We'll see you little moose."

"Ok. Bye daddy."

"Bye (Y/N)."

I gave the phone back to Bobby glad that I had my dad.

 

They didn't manage to make it before I went to bed. Yet, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to have that dream again. Most of the time they repeated so I sat there holding Hope close struggling to stay awake. It was very late when my door opened.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing up?" Dad asked coming in. "You're so tired. Come here."

He picked me up putting one hand on the back of my head the other holding me up. I nuzzled against his chest liking the warmth and protection he gave me.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I'm scared." I muttered.

"Of what?"

"Monsters."

He sighed.

"It's ok. There is no need to be afraid."

"But what about the monsters?"

"They aren't real little moose. Even if they were I would protect you from them."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And hey."

He took Hope from my hands and held her in front of my eyes.

"Doesn't Hope promise to protect you all the time?" He asked smiling.

A smile played on my lips.

"Yes." I muttered taking her and holding her close.

"See. You have all these moose around to watch out for you."

I giggled.

"There's that laugh." He mumbled going through my hair. "Do you want me to stay here tonight to help make the dreams go away?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Daddy can do that."

He sat down on my bed then laid me down. I put my head on his side and he quietly shushed me as he went through my hair.

"Just go to sleep little moose. I'll be right here to protect you."

Slowly but surely I fell asleep as dad sat there watching over me.

 

_ **Third Person** _

Dean stood in the doorway watching his brother and niece. Sam looked at him then sighed

"She's scared of monsters and still has nightmares."

"What kid isn't afraid of monsters Sammy? Everyone has nightmares too. Its a phase, let it pass and she can go live that normal life you want her to have."

He sighed again putting a hand on her head.

"I'm still worried but you're right. We should probably get everything ready for tomorrow."

"What are you going to do for her once school starts?"

"I don't even know yet. For now lets get through today."

 


	7. Birthday Parties

_ **(Y/N)'s POV** _

"(Y/N). Little moose. Wake up."

My eyes slowly fluttered opened as I clutched Hope. I looked up meeting dad's eyes as he smiled down at me.

"Happy birthday (Y/N)."

"Thank you daddy." I mumbled.

He picked me up holding me close as I held Hope close.

"Want to go downstairs?"

I nodded.

"Ok, well daddy's going to carry the special birthday moose."

I smiled nuzzling against him.

"That's my girl."

He carried me out of the room everything in the same place as it was before I fell asleep but when dad started walking down the stairs I saw blue streamers, balloons, and a bunch of different decorations littering the walls. I grabbed one of the streamers and let it run through my hand as dad kept walking as he chuckled.

When he walked into the kitchen there were plates of food waiting for us filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon! Uncle Dean stood up when we entered smiling as well as Bobby still sat down.

"There she is. Happy birthday kiddo."

I held out my arms to him and dad handed me over. Uncle Dean hugged me tightly as I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Uncle Dean."

"Of course munchkin. Now how about some breakfast?"

I nodded. All of us sat there eating after Bobby gave me a hug and a happy birthday as well. After we were done eating I walked by myself to my room to put on good clothes. When I came back I went into the other room seeing them sitting there and waiting with wrapped packages.

"Ready to open your presents little moose?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I smiled excited.

I came over sitting in dad's lap putting Hope on the table in a sitting position. Dad handed me the presents and I opened them getting help if I needed it. I got a few books from dad, some movies from Bobby, and a new stuffed animal of a dog along with a some toy cars.

After that was done I played with my family. It was a blast as we played different games or with the new things I got. I couldn't imagine a birthday different. There was nothing more I wanted in that moment since they made me so happy. I never wanted what we had to go away ever.

 

It was about three months later. Dad and Uncle Dean took me with them on their job again. Right now I had forced Uncle Dean to watch Finding Nemo with me as dad was out.

I was basically jumping up and down where I sat as I watched it while Uncle Dean drank something dad said I couldn't have. Dad came became back as I ran around the room singing just keep swimming.

"I take Finding Nemo was watched." Dad said closing the door.

"You think?" Uncle Dean asked pointing to me.

"Hey, I've watched it at least five times a month these past three months. You've watched it once Dean." Dad told him.

"Daddy! Will you watch a movie with me tonight since we are leaving tomorrow? Please?" I begged.

"Is it that movie?" He asked.

"No."

"Ok. Would Uncle Dean like to stay?"

I gave him those eyes that he said would lead to death if you denied me with them. He looked at me then sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stay."

"Yeah!"

Dad chuckled picking me up.

"Also, remember how you said you couldn't wait for school?"

I nodded.

"Well next week, we are going to take you to the school at Bobby's."

"Yes! Thank you daddy." I hugged him.

"Kid, why are you excited about school. It sucks."

Dad looked at him as I pouted.

"It will not, it will be awesome."

"Whatever you want to believe kiddo."

Dad shook his head.

"It will be good." He promised me.

The rest of the time I played with them both until night. I handed dad the box and he laughed.

"I wonder if Uncle Dean will like it." He laughed.

"Oh great." Uncle Dean muttered. "I'm getting a beer and pie before this starts."

"Can I have pie daddy?"

"You and I can share a slice, ok?"

"Yes."

Dad and I sat on the bed as Uncle Dean brought over a chair sitting beside us.

"What's this one called?" He asked as the Disney sign came up.

"Mulan!" I smiled.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Chinese." Dad answered.

"Oh please don't tell me this a princess movie." He begged.

Dad laughed as Uncle Dean groaned.

"Kid. I can't wait till you grow up so I can show you better movies."

"This is a good movie!" I declared.

He made a noise then stayed quiet. Once the movie started Dad put me in his lap holding me close. I smiled the whole movie, until the burned village where dad assured me it was ok, and sang with the words I did know. Sometimes dad would chuckle after looking at Uncle Dean.

"Its over!" Uncle Dean said once credits rolled.

"Its late now. Time for bed little moose." Dad told me.

"Ok." I muttered.

"No trying the puppy dog eyes on me."

I pouted but I got out of his lap and curled up in the bed.

"Good night."

"Good night."

After a few minutes dad got up as Uncle Dean put the chair away.

"Force me to watch another princess movie, I swear to god I will fucking kill you." He told dad.

"I didn't do anything. It was all your niece."

"I won't disappoint her but when her dad, my own brother, asks her to invite me to watch a princess movie, its your fault."

Dad laughed sitting down on the bed again.

"No hunts for the next week ok? I want to get her to school first."

"Fine. I can do that. Now I'm going to wash my eyes out with holy water."

He laughed as Uncle Dean closed the bathroom door. I didn't understand what they meant by holy water and hunts but it didn't matter to me right now.

 


	8. School Time

"Ready (Y/N)?" Dad asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes!" I chirped.

I left the bathroom wearing the yellow dress and shoes dad had given me for my first day.

"Come on. Dean's waiting in the car."

We left into Dean's car in front of Bobby's. Dad climbed in the front as I got in the back into my seat. Dean started driving and I felt excited.

"Remember. Listen to what your teacher tells you." Dad reminded me.

"Ok."

"Have fun kiddo. Don't let anyone bring you down."

"Ok Uncle."

After a few minutes he parked in front of the school and kids my age were running in. Now I started feeling nervous.

"Want us to walk you in?" Dad asked.

I nodded.

"Ok. Come on Dean."

They both got out Dad coming to my seat getting me out. He carried me up the large building with Uncle Dean next to him.

"It's really big." I mumbled.

"It is isn't it? Are you going to try and make friends?" Dad questioned.

"Maybe."

He chuckled hugging me gently with one arm.

"I'll be ok. Now here's the office."

Uncle Dean held the door open where dad carried me to the front desk as the person behind it talked to another family.

"She is a wonderful teacher. Down the hall on the left hand side."

"Thank you." A woman smiled holding a boy's hand. "Come on sweetie."

They walked off with a man following them tipping a hat to the woman behind the desk. Now she turned to us.

"How can I help you?"

"We're sort of new around here and I enlisted my daughter to go here but she doesn't know what she's doing nor do we."

"Well what's your name?" She asked me.

I hugged onto dad.

"She's shy." He chuckled. "Dean."

Come here kiddo."

Dean took me now as dad went all the way up to the desk.

"(Y/N) Mary Winchester."

She typed it on a computer like at Bobby's.

"Sam Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Her classroom is down the hall right outside on the right, Mrs. William but there seems to be no..."

"Unknown really." Dad told her.

"You don't know?"

"We use to move around a lot. Still do sometimes. Work requires it."

"Hm, well for paperwork, who is he?"

"I'm her uncle. Dean." He nodded.

"For pickup purposes, is there anyone else that would could to pick her up?"

"Bobby Singer."

She made a face but typed it.

"Ok well you can go to her class. Other parents are there too. Good luck." She told me with a smile.

"Thank you." Dad nodded.

Now Dean walked out starting down the hall with dad. Dad was going to take me from Dean but he held me out of his reach.

"You always hold her. Let me at least carry her this one time Sammy."

"Do you think I don't let her hang out with you a lot?"

"Maybe."

Dad laughed as Dean held me close to him.

"Nervous now kiddo?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry. You are going to be the coolest kid in this school."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Now we came to the room, dad holding the door for Dean now. There were a lot of other adults with their kids. Now a brightly smiling woman came over.

"You're daughter in our class sirs?" She asked.

"Uncle." Dean told her as they made a face.

"Then you're the father."

"Yes, Sam Winchester. This is (Y/N)." He introduced pointing me out.

"Hi. I'm your teacher Mrs. Williams."

I hid away in Dean's chest.

"She's very shy today."

"Understandable for someone just joining Kindergarten. Does her mother work?"

"Your guess is as best as mine." Dad mumbled putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Unknown?"

He nodded.

"Well that's alright. It shouldn't affect anything. I'm letting family stay for five minutes to explore with the children. After that I will have to ask you to leave."

"Dean, go with her for a moment. I need to talk with the teacher."

"What do you want to look at kiddo?"

I lifted my head pointing over to the place full of books.

"She's defiantly your kid Sammy."

I looked around the room with them staying quiet until the last minute.

"Daddy?"

"Yes little moose."

"What's a mom?"

He sighed going through my hair once.

"She's a like a dad but a woman."

"Where's mine?"

"I'll tell you when you get older. I promise."

"Ok." i mumbled.

"Families need to say good bye now then need to leave please."

I hugged dad tightly as he was still crouched down and he held me tightly.

"At four, I promise Dean will be here to come and get you. You can tell me all about your day then."

"I don't want you to leave daddy."

"I know little moose. Once school is over we'll get some pie with Dean then watch whatever movie you want. Like that?"

"Yes." I muttered.

He let go of me looking into my eyes.

"Be strong little moose. I'll come back always."

He kissed me on the forehead as Dean came over putting a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Does awesome Uncle Dean get a hug?"

I went over hugging him too.

"Show them what you are made of kiddo."

"Ok."

I stepped back looking at both of them.

"Pie and a movie after. Promise." Sam repeated to me.

I nodded as Dean looked happy and upset at the same time. They left now and I really wanted them to stay. I was use to them always being by my side and protecting me. They made me laugh and smile, now I was just wishing they would come back and take me away.

 

_ **Sam's POV** _

"It sucks." I grumbled.

Dean laughed at me.

"You're the one that wanted her to have a normal life."

"But she looked so hurt that we were leaving her alone. I don't like it when she's sad."

"I don't either Sammy but for school she needs to be alone. Just don't forget your promise to her."

"You know she is going to pick another princess one right."

"There's singing in all of them right?"

"Yes."

"We're making a stop at the store."

He kept driving as I looked out the window wishing I could just keep her by my side all hours of the day and just never let her go so I could always protect her.

 

_ **(Y/N)'s POV** _

School was finally over and I went outside looking for the car when someone picked me up.

"I told you I would be back little moose." Dad told me as I laughed.

"Daddy!" I hugged him.

"Were you good?"

"Yes. I promise I was."

"Good then you deserve pie and a movie."

He carried me over to the car buckling me in.

"Hi Uncle Dean."

"Hey kiddo. What did you do today?"

"Boring stuff. The only good thing was reading time and they wanted me to nap but faked it."

"That's my niece. I remember though there was a time were you loved taking naps."

"I did?"

Dad nodded as Dean started driving now.

"Two naps a day. I got a picture of you napping with a certain someone." He told me looking at Dean.

"Hey, she loved napping with me. She even said my name first."

"Please, all she said was Ean. She said dad fine."

They started arguing and I smiled happy I was back in this place. Once they stopped fighting we were at Bobby's.

"We also got a new movie. And no it doesn't have princesses in it." Dean told me.

"What is about?" I asked getting out.

"That would spoil the surprise."

We went inside Bobby gone for his work. Dean went into the kitchen bringing out the pie as Dad set up the movie. Once we were all sitting the movie title came up.

"Toy Story?"

"You'll like it."

We sat there watching it being a happy family that was always there for one another.

 


	9. Park Info

Dad held me as I clutched Hope while he walked into the room. Dean wasn't far behind holding our bags. Dad put me down on the bed but I gave him my puppy dog look and he chuckled picking me back up.

"I'm here little moose." He promised kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you daddy."

He smiled sitting on the bed as he put me in his lap. He took Hope from me and started playing with me as he kept her out of my reach. I kept trying to get her but dad kept her just out of reach and kept me in his lap. I could hear Dean laughed quietly as it was going on while doing something on dad's computer.

"Daddy! Give me Hope! Please!" I begged.

He put Hope on his head and looked down at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled.

"Daddy!"

I reached for Hope but he sat up straight just keeping it out of my reach again.

"I don't have Hope." He told me.

I pouted crossing my arms. He laughed at me. He took Hope off his head and handed her to me. I took her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you daddy."

He hugged me then put me down on the bed. I sat there playing with her as they talked quietly.

"Daddy."

He looked over at me.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Soon, I promise little moose."

I gave him that look. I learned to use it to my advantage.

"(Y/N) Mary Winchester. Don't give me that look."

"But daddy…"

He looked at Dean only getting a shrug in return. He sighed.

"Alright. I'll take you to the park, but only for a little."

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" I jumped up hugging him.

He chuckled picking me up and kissing me on the forehead.

"I can't say no to a puppy dog look or my little moose."

"Hey." Dean called.

Dad looked at him and he tossed him his keys.

"You sure Dean?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure, just don't scratch it." He warned.

"Thank you Uncle Dean." I smiled.

"Sure thing kiddo. You and Sammy have fun."

"Ok."

Dad shook his head before he walked out the door taking me to the park.

 

_**Sam's POV**_  
I stood to the side with my hands in my pockets watching as she ran around. There weren't many kids at all and it was after school. Though it didn't bother (Y/N) that many people weren't around it was still weird. Now she ran over to me still holding that toy close. It was only a simple toy I got her but she still loved it and trusted no one but me with it.

"Can you hold Hope daddy?" She asked.

"Why little moose?"

"Because."

She didn't say more. Sometimes she gave reason sometimes she didn't.

"Ok. I'll take her."

She held out the toy and I took it. Immediately she ran off and kept playing. I smiled happy she could be like this not caring about what I do everyday.

"You're very good with your daughter." A voice said.

I looked seeing a woman come over with a small smile but looked tired.

"It doesn't take much." I told her watching (Y/N) again.

She started talking to a boy still smiling happily.

"Looks like she's making friends with Dylan."

"He yours?" I asked.

"He is. He's a handful." She sighed.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

She was silent. I looked back over at her. Sadness had filled her eyes.

"Most of them in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Something is going around. Kids getting hit with this sickness."

I now looked at her confused. The case we had picked up said adults were falling ill. Nothing about kids.

"What do you mean?"

"Some sickness is spreading to the kids and adults as well in this town."

"Kids too?"

"They're trying to keep it out of the paper. Didn't you know?"

"No." I muttered looking back at (Y/N) worry crossing me. "I only knew about the adults."

Whatever we were hunting might go for her too.

 


	10. The Monster

(Y/N) was in the bathroom as I talked to Dean on the phone.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"No, nothing. Everyone just happened to come down sick slipping into a coma. Kids and adults alike."

"What are we going to do?" He all the sudden questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing exactly what he meant.

I thought about bringing her to Bobby's again but I knew she would then bring up too many questions that I couldn't answer. I knew I couldn't just keep her locked in the room all day or that would raise questions too. I stayed behind as Dean went out just to watch over and protect her.

"What are you going to do with the kid?"

I looked at the bathroom door.

"She's going to stay I'm going to stay with her though."

"You think that's safe?"

"No, but it's all we got without her raising too many questions."

"Alright, well I'll see what I can find out here. You take care of her Sammy."

I shook my head as the bathroom door opened.

"Like I wouldn't. Call me when you find something."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up as she came out in her pajamas.

"Ready for bed little moose?" I asked standing up.

"Yes."

"Ok, come on."

She climbed into the bed by herself then I came over tucking her in while she clutched her toy. I kissed her on the forehead before turning off the light. She was never scared of the dark. She might have her nightmares but she was never scared of darkness.

"Good night (Y/N)."

"Good night daddy." She mumbled.

I went back to my laptop researching as she slowly went to sleep only her small rhythmic breathing filling the air. It was eleven when my phone rang. I quickly answered it then left the room so I didn't wake her up.

"What did you find?" I asked looking around the dark parking lot.

"We have to get (Y/N) out of town now." He said and I could hear him driving quickly on the other end.

"What why?"

"The adults were just to throw us off. It's really going for the kids. Dude, it's a Shtriga."

I straightened at that.

"How did you figure this out?"

"Some chick screamed and I ran in seeing the thing over her kid with her. I stopped it then it jumped out the window."

"Ok, get here and we'll…"

I didn't finish my sentence when a screamed filled the air coming from the door behind me. I dropped my phone running in quickly to see the Shtriga jumping out the window and (Y/N) just lying in the bed with a mess of blankets. I ran over to her worry and fear quickly filling me.

"(Y/N). (Y/N)!" I shouted shaking her.

She wouldn't wake and so many things were coursing through me. I promised I would protect her. I swore I would. Now she was attacked by the very things I hunted and was not waking up. She was still alive but was still hurt. It was all my fault.

 

 _ **Third Person POV**_  
Dean jumped out of his car seeing the motel door wide up. He ran over stopping seeing Sam's phone on the ground. He picked it up going into the pitch black room.

"Sammy." He called.

Now he heard it. Dean turned on the lights to see Sam crying over (Y/N).

"Sam. What happened?" Dean quickly asked coming over.

"It got to her." Sam told him gritting his teeth. "I was outside and the Shtriga got to her."

"Crap. Well come on we have to get her to the hospital." He said going to go back to the car.

"We can't." Sam mumbled tears still running down his cheeks.

"What do you mean we can't?"

"The last Shtriga was at the hospital."

Dean ran a hand down his face remembering.

"What else can we do Sam? She's in a coma now."

"And it's my fault. If I had just stayed to protect her…"

"Sam there was nothing you could do." Dean tried to convince him as his shoulders drooped.

"I could have tried. She was right here and I wasn't there to protect her."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Finally he looked at him.

"That just means you have to save her now. As much as I don't want to we have to take her to the hospital. They will keep her stable while we hunt this damn thing down."

Sam nodded as his eyes drifted back to his daughter. Dean was actually trying hard not to cry as he watched. This was his family and right now it was in danger and hurt. He had to make it right as well. Sam stood up then lifted (Y/N) up.

"Let's go." Sam muttered.

As a little side note, if any one would like to see a certain scenario happen with (Y/N) with Sam and/or Dean tell me and I will see what I can do. I will do some between the ages of six and sixteen. Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little side note, if any one would like to see a certain scenario happen with (Y/N) with Sam and/or Dean tell me and I will see what I can do. I will do some between the ages of six and sixteen.


	11. Bad Words, Shot Fired

They gave her to the hospital with heavy hearts as they put her on a support to keep her alive. Dean had given Sam a moment to be with her. He just stood there watching her with tears coming down. He didn't want to lose another girl in his life. Especially his daughter he loved all too much. He thought about her smile, how she would give puppy dog eyes when he refused something which wasn't often, how she got so curious about everything just like last week when she went to watch Dean work on his car.

 

_ **Flashback** _   
_She sat in the garage as Dean worked on his car._

_"Uncle Dean." She said._

_He looked at her._

_"Yeah kiddo."_

_"Can you show me how to do that?"_

_"Kid this is really complicated for a six year old."_

_"Please Uncle Dean."_

_He watched her for a moment then sighed._

_"Alright, grab your stool."_

_She did as she was told bringing her stool next to him. (Y/N) climbed up looking at all the machines. He explained the basics of it very simply then kept working on it. As she watched him work with curious eyes she thought about him and Sam going in the trunk a lot._

_"Uncle Dean."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why are you and daddy in the trunk a lot?"_

_He quickly raised his head hitting the top._

_"Damn it." he grumbled rubbing the back of his head then looked at her. "Don't ever go into the trunk. Sammy will have my head if you do."_

_"Ok." She nodded._

_He soon finished and they went back inside._

 

_Another two weeks later she couldn't hold it in. She just had to know. She went to Sam as he sat on the computer looking for a case._

_"Daddy."_

_"Yes little moose."_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"You just did."_

_She pouted as he laughed._

_"Go ahead." He told her as he saw something interesting in an article that might need their attention._

_"What does damn mean?"_

_He stopped, not moving for a moment shocked at what just came out of his six year olds mouth._

_"Dean!" He yelled now getting up._

_She followed him as he went into the room Dean was in._

_"Yes Sammy?" He asked taking a drink._

_"Repeat what you asked (Y/N)." Sam instructed crossing his arms._

_"What does damn mean?" She repeated not understanding._

_Dean coughed on his drink surprised then looked at her._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"You said it and I wanted to know what it meant."_

_Dean looked at Sam trying to think about the right words to use._

_"Don't say anything. Just know I blame you for my daughter knowing that word. Try not to swear around her."_

_"God..." Dean grumbled but stopped himself._

_"Good." Sam nodded leaving satisfied._

_"Daddy."_

_He looked at (Y/N) as she shifted where she stood nervous._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He smiled softly now._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for little moose. Just don't say it again."_

_She nodded._

_"That's my girl." He said ruffling her hair._

_"Daddy!" She whined hating when he did that but giggled now._

_It had just been last week when they caught the scent of this case that she was smiling happily with those curious eyes. Sam sighed as he went over kissing her on the forehead._

_"I'll make everything right. I promise little moose. I will protect you. I'll be back soon."_

_He now left worry just filling him to the brim_.

 

It had been a day later and Sam hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours trying to find out exactly who the Shtriga was. Dean got a little but was working hard too. They loved that girl to pieces. They just wanted her back.

"Ok, where would it go next?" Dean questioned throwing down dad's journal hoping it would give them a clue to how to find it.

Sam didn't answer as he was reading an article.

"Sam!" Dean called.

"Son of a bitch." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"I talked to her in the park the other day."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he went over standing behind Sam.

"She asked if (Y/N) was mine. She knew we were hunters!" Sam practically shouted.

"Whoa calm down Sammy. What's this article about?"

"There were two Shtrigas. Or use to be."

"What do you mean?"

"This look familiar?"

Dean looked at the article that was pulled up and instantly recognized it.

"That's Heidacker."

"This is the article I found on the last case. That woman." Sam pointed. "Was at the park the other day when I took (Y/N). They must have both been working together before."

"What are we going to do?"

"Give her a reason to feed." Sam said now standing up.

He was going out the door picking up his gun as Dean watched him confused.

"Wait, Sam!" Dean shouted running after him.

He grabbed his shoulder making Sam face him.

"She did this to (Y/N) for a reason. To get us off the ball. If you go in guns a blazing you won't be able to help your daughter. Now you're going to keep your head so we can fix this."

Sam took a deep breath and looked away. He wanted her back, he needed her back. Dean didn't understand how much he needed her. How much he relied on her every day. For that smile she gave every time she saw him, for the little laugh she gave, for the pout she had when he ruffled her hair, for the look she gave when she wanted something, for the phone calls she gave him when he was hunting, and for the soft sounds of her breathing as she slept after reading her a book.

She gave the light that gave Sam a reason to hunt. To kill every evil thing out so she could be safe. He promised himself once he was done with yellow eyes he might relax a bit with hunting for her so they could both sort of be normal. He just wanted her happy.

When Sam looked back at his brother he thought of something.

_"Looks like she's making friends with Dylan."_

_"He yours?" I asked._

_"He is. He's a handful." She sighed._

"I know where the Shtriga will go next." He said going to the car.

"Care to tell?" Dean questioned getting in the Impala too.

"(Y/N) was talking to a boy there."

"And?"

"The Shtriga knew exactly who he was. She's going for him next."

"Do you happen to know where this kid lives?"

"Yes."

"Dude, that's creepy."

"His house was right across the street from the park. He left when I was putting (Y/N) in her seat." Sam rolled his eyes. "Now we need to go to help her."

Dean didn't object as he drove down to the park. He stopped outside the one story house seeing a window open and the woman just going in. They both jumped out of the car with their guns ready. Both of them ran up the lawn going over to window. Sam looked in to wait for the right moment. The Shrtiga started leaning over the boy the small light coming off and Sam immediately went in Dean having no time to react.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The Shrtiga looked at him and he fired at it shooting it in the head first shot. Dylan woke up to the loud sound but Sam was already leaping out the window. The whole neighborhood was waking up but the Winchesters were already sliding into the Impala. As people came out the Impala was already around the block gone before anyone could see.

"Nice shot." Dean told Sam.

"That was for (Y/N)." Sam said looking out the window.

Dean nodded in agreement speeding to the hospital to greet the youngest Winchester.

 


	12. Hope

They walked in weapons in the trunk now. Sam walked slightly faster than Dean just wanting to see his daughter alright and perfectly fine. As they walked down the hall doctors and nurses ran pass them. They thought nothing of it until Sam stopped noticing them going into the familiar room.

"(Y/N)." He muttered.

He now ran at it as Dean was surprised. He quickly snapped out of it running after his brother holding him back as he tried to get into the room full of doctors and nurses.

"No! (Y/N)!" He shouted struggling against his brother. "(Y/N)!"

There was the constant drone of the flat line as they tried to get her heart started again.

"No! Dean! Let me go!" He yelled.

Dean struggled to keep his brother in place so he wouldn't get in the doctors way as tears ran down. He wanted hope but what hope could he have? She should have been fine once the Shrtiga was dead but she wasn't.

Sam just wanted to go in there and do whatever he could to save her life. He wanted to turn back the clock on this whole week and never take this case or leave her with Bobby. He just wanted his little moose safe and sound.

Then a sound filled both of their ears. The constant beep for a heart beat as a small cough filled the air. Dean's grip loosened as relief filled him and Sam immediately used that to run into the room.

"Daddy?" She coughed.

The staff moved out of his way letting him get to her.

"Hey, shh. It's ok little moose. Daddy's here." He promised her.

He took one of her small hands in his holding it gently as he put a hand on the side of her head.

"Daddy will always be here for you."

He kissed her on the forehead tears going down his cheeks just happy she was ok now. That she was going to be fine. Now he looked at her beside table picking up the toy moose he had put there for her when she woke up.

"Hey, look who I got little moose." Sam said holding it to the little girl.

She broke out into smiles holding it close. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you so much more sweetie."

He kissed her on the forehead again and held her close.

"Daddy, what happened?"

Sam closed his eyes. She didn't remember. That was a blessing from heaven itself.

"Nothing little moose. Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be ok."

 

Sam sat there quietly reading to (Y/N) as she sat in his lap on top of the bed as Dean slept on the couch. She clutched the stuffed moose close as Sam closed the book.

"Daddy."

"Yes little moose?" He asked hugging her gently with one arm.

"Are we here because I was sick?"

He sighed. She was too smart for her own good.

"Yes. You were very sick and we brought you here. But you're all better now."

"It was the angels." She quickly said.

Sam smiled and chuckled to that.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was dreaming and a man said he would make me feel all better. Now I am! I asked who he was and he said he was an angel."

"Well I'll have to thank the angel later for making my little moose all better. Now I think it's time for bed."

"Ok."

She curled up against him.

"Night daddy."

"Good night little moose."

She fell asleep easy and Sam was happy she thought something so pure saved her. It gave him a bit of hope that he could protect his daughter.

 


	13. A Small Lesson

Every moment of every day, Sam was watching out for (Y/N). He was so scared it would happen again. He wouldn't let it happen again. Several times Dean told him to calm down but he couldn't. After that, after that moment he was so terrified for her life he just had to stick close to her. He did loosen up eventually but still watched her closely throughout the rest of the year. Right now he was fighting with Dean quietly in the motel room as she slept for a quick nap.

Both of the boys had finished a case and they were arguing over the simple fact of staying in town for a bit longer.

"You haven't left the kid at Bobby's, you've barely taken her to the park. Sam, you need to settle down and relax. Stop being such a freak about this. You can still watch her and have fun."

"We just got done hunting a supernatural being Dean. I'm sorry I'm being a "freak" about being paranoid about what can get my daughter."

Dean sighed running his hand down his face already hating what he was going to say. "Do you want to turn into dad?"

Sam glared at him. "You know…"

"Do you?" Dean demanded.

Sam looked away shaking his head. "No."

"Then stop freaking out so much. Go do something with her. Be the father she loves. Hell, I'll come if you want me to."

He sighed as he looked over at (Y/N). "There is a lake in town. I've been meaning to teach her to swim."

"Perfect. We can do that." He nodded.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just…I'm always nervous for her. With the job and all that…I'm scare she'll get hurt like that again. Though it does make me happy when she says she believes in angels."

Dean scoffed quietly trying not to bring his brother's hopes down. He was never one to believe in angels but he knew his niece and her father were.

"We're going to need to get a few things though." Sam said.

 

Sam held (Y/N) in his arms as Dean walked beside them while (Y/N) smiled excitedly, yet slightly nervous, wearing water wings and a bathing suit with the princess Ariel on it – having refused to get any other demanding to have that one. When they got to the lake, it wasn't the prettiest color but it was a safe one to swim in with cliffs reaching up high above at the back end of it allowing people to dive off if they wished and woods surrounding the whole area but the path leading to the lake.

"You ready to learn little moose?" Sam asked her as he let her stand next to the edge of the water.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes daddy."

He held out his hand to her and she took it. He led her into the water where the water was at her chest and he got down on his knees next to her, the water barely at his stomach.

"Alright, you won't get it right away but I know you're going to get it." He assured her. "Let's start with kicking. Come here."

He held her and told her to kick and she did giggling at the splashing she was doing. Sam chuckled as he told her the right way to do it. She was getting better with her kicking when they both looked up at the sound of a whistle. Dean stood at the highest point he could on the cliff grinning. He backed up getting a running start before jumping off. (Y/N) clapped smiling as he came above the water.

"Could I do that daddy?" (Y/N) asked as Dean swam over to them.

"Not for a while." Sam laughed.

(Y/N) pouted cutely then got a mischievous grin as she splashed water at him. Sam looked at her mildly surprised before smiling himself splashing water at her. She squealed before the two were battling it out. Dean smiled at his brother and his niece before splashing at the both of them when he got close enough. They both looked at him before Sam leaned over to (Y/N) whispering to her and she grinned nodding.

Dean watched the two of them confused before Sam struck him with water then put (Y/N) on his shoulder wading closer to his older brother as the both of them attacked him.

"No fair!" Dean chuckled before the three of them were pushing waves of water at each other.

Most of the day the three of them stayed like that laughing and having fun. Once it was getting late, they left to diner for food. While there (Y/N) practically demanded they do it again grinning happily as she wanted to learn how to swim perfectly so it could be all the more fun.


	14. Vacation Time

_**(Y/N)'s POV**_  
I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Dad was sleeping on the other bed in the room he got for both of us only this time. Now there was a knock on the adjoined door and I slowly climbed up opening it.

"Hey kiddo." Dean greeted picking me up. "Sammy up?"

"No."

"Hm. I got an idea. We haven't used it in a while."

I smiled now.

"That plan is fun."

"Go get him." Dean told me putting me down.

I ran over jumping on dad's bed then jumped on him.

"Daddy!" I whined. "Get up!"

He immediately woke up looking at me surprised as Dean attempted to hide his laughter but snickers escaped.

"(Y/N)." He groaned. "Did Dean put you up to this?"

"I agreed."

He looked up at the ceiling then pulled me down to lay on top of his chest.

"Dean, stop corrupting my kid." Dad whined hugging me tightly.

Dean laughed freely now as dad sighed.

"Up." He told me.

I got off him standing now.

"What time is it?"

"Eight." Dean answered controlling his laughter now.

"When are we going?"

"Nine."

"Alright. (Y/N), take a shower first and get dressed in something light."

"Why?" I asked tilting my head.

Dad chuckled when I did that ruffling my hair.

"It's a surprise. Now go on."

I went into the bathroom to shower wondering what we were going to do.

 

Little by little, I knew they were planning something big. Clue one, the room was a lot nicer than most we went to. Second, I heard dad talking about money but Dean saying he already covered it. Third, when we walked out the door there was a beach in front of us.

"Please tell me we are on a vacation." I begged.

Dad chuckled pulling me close.

"We are."

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

Dad pointed at some where not too far away. I looked seeing the amusement park. I squealed clapping my hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeaked hugging dad then Dean.

"It was Dean's idea." Dad admitted.

"But he agreed. That's key with Sammy." Dean pointed out. "Now let's get going."

 

I stood on top of the tall water slide gripping dad's hand. Dean waited at the bottom saying he would take a turn with me after dad. Once it was our turn dad walked me over holding the float for me.

"Just climb in it and I will be right behind you."

I did as I was told nervously. I gripped onto the two handle bars as dad sat behind me pushing us off. I cried out holding on tightly then it soon turned to laughter as the rush of water splashed in my face as we quickly went down. Then we shot out of the pipe flying for a moment before we landed on the water. Both of us laughed as I felt a good rush from that.  
Dean helped me out at the edge of the pool as dad climbed out himself.

"Our turn?" Dean asked.

"Yes!"

Dean led me back up to the very top and did the same as dad but instead he held me in his lap. He didn't care about the rules as he did. Once we landed in the pool dad crossed his arms as we both laughed. I hugged him as he walked out of the pool.

"That was so much fun! What else can we do?!" I asked excited.

"You like the water slides?" Dean questioned.

"Yes!"

"Well then I guess you will like the bigger one." Dad told me.

"Bigger one?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Dean. She's small to go on those ones."

"Come on. This once let me disobey rules." Dean begged.

Dad looked around then at me. I gave him that look as I folded my hands together begging him to let me. He sighed.

"Fine. How do you plan on doing it?"

"Watch me." He smiled.

Dean and I got to the bigger one that had a lot longer line but was going to be worth it. A woman stood at her post telling the groups to go. Now we walked up.

"Whoa she's too small." She told us.

Dean walked up to her talking to her but I couldn't hear because there were too many voices covering it up. When he moved back to me I looked at him confused as she allowed us.

"Why did you do?"

He looked like he was about to explain but thought it over.

"When you're older." He told me.

"You and dad say that a lot."

"It's just the way things are."

Now we got together on one float again but sat alone. I gripped on the handles as Dean pushed us off and it was so much fun! Though when we flew out my grip all the sudden turned into nothing since the air in a way picked me up and I flew away from the float and into the pool. For a moment I was scared about that then remembered I needed to get above to breath. I started swimming up as a set of arms wrapped around me bringing me above the water.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked quickly holding me close.

"Yes, I was just scared for a second."

He climbed out of the water still holding me as Dean looked at me concerned too.

"I'm sorry kid. I wasn't thinking." He told me.

"I'm ok. You act like I'm hurt."

"We're just worried. We don't want you hurt." Dad mumbled.

"But you'll always protect me right daddy?"

He smiled at that.

"Of course."

"Then I will never be hurt. Now let's have more fun!"

Both of them chuckled to my excitement and agreed.

 

It was night time and the whole place was light up. Dad carried me on his shoulders walking along.

"I want to go on that!" I exclaimed pointing at the large circle spinning with pretty lights.

"Sure?"

I nodded excited. Dad looked at Dean and he shrugged.

"Why not? Bet I can beat you."

Dean started to run off and dad followed. I laughed as they both raced acting like children too sometimes. When we got there some other people were getting off the cage attached to the circle. The man let us in and dad put me down on a seat.

He sat next to me, Dean sitting across from us both. When they closed the gate it started moving and we went above everything.

"Wow." I breathed looking out.

I didn't notice both of my family members smiling happily at the sheer excitement I got from just watching the lights. We even stopped at the very top. I pointed out things smiling widely looking at all the bright lights. Once we finished I was on Dean's shoulders now looking at all the stands.

"That's a big bear." I said looking at one stand that people had to fire guns.

Dad and Dean looked at each other then dad smiled.

"Hang on."

He went over and picked up the gun. Quickly and easily dad won and I clapped cheering. Dad brought back the bear and I hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing daddy! How did you do that?! It was so cool! Can you do that Dean?"

"Sure can." He nodded.

"You guys are the best!"

"I think Hope is going to be jealous though." Dad chuckled.

"No, they will be best friends!"

Both of them chuckled and the rest of the night I was very hyper. When it was time to go back dad sat in the back with me holding me close as I slowly drifted off due the energy I drained easily sleeping happy I had them.

 


	15. Roadhouse

Dad took me to one of his jobs a year later as I sat in the back of the Impala gazing at the stars. It was really late but I didn't care no matter how tired I was. It was a nice feeling. The peacefulness of it all.

"Hey, kid. We need to make a stop at a friend's, you ok with that?" Dean asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"You know me Dean. Cool with anything you two say." I smiled spreading my arms out.

"That's my girl." Dad chuckled closing the book he was reading. "Exactly which friend?"

"I need to talk to Ash, besides its late and I'm positive Ellen will give us some kind of room for her."

I went back to gazing as we kept driving. Soon Dean parked in front of what looked like a diner but rougher.

"Stay close to me." Dad instructed me.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

We all got out and I stuck to them as we walked in. First thing I noticed the guns. Second the beer. We were in a bar. A bar full of fire arms. I knew dad and Dean both had fire arms every where but what could they really do with them?

I shook slightly as I went over taking dad's hand gripping it tightly as I felt shorter than I was. I was short for an eight year old. I was barely at Dean's hip. Dad promised I would get taller soon. It took him a while to grow too. Dad picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he went over to the bar table.

"Ellen." Dean said to a woman behind the counter.

She looked over at us then smiled warmly.

"Hey boys. What you doing here at this time of night?"

"A place to crash and we needed to talk to Ash." Dean told her.

"He's over there but you two normally don't stop to sleep often…" She trailed off looking at me and I hid away slightly shy.

"Ellen, we would like you to meet someone very special." Sam said putting one hand on my head. "This is (Y/N) Mary Winchester. Say hi little moose."

I met her eyes and waved.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Nice to finally meet you darling. You know, you're dad and uncle here give us an ear full about you." She smiled leaning on the counter.

"They do?"

"Oh sure. Tell us about how smart you are and how you beautiful you are but I don't think they said it well enough."

I smiled widely now.

"Thank you."

She chuckled standing up straight.

"I'm Ellen. I'm sure these two don't talk about me much."

"No, but I wish they did."

She chuckled again as another woman with blonde hair came over. As she did dad put me on one of the stools and immediately I started spinning on it. Dad chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, what you doing here?" She asked too.

"Ash and a bed." Dad told her.

"You normally don't sleep here."

"Does everyone say that?" I complained.

Now she looked at me confused. "Who's that?"

"(Y/N)." I said smiling.

She looked surprised.

"This is (Y/N)?"

"Yup, the one and only." Dean told her grabbing the stool to stop me from spinning.

I glared at him and he shrugged smiling. I jumped at him and he quickly caught me.

"Whoa. Ok kid. Don't do that again."

I giggled as I heard everyone else chuckle.

"Hi, I'm Jo." She informed me.

I held out my hand and she shook it smiling.

"I like you Jo. I don't know why, but I do." I nodded.

"Well I'm glad you do. Is this how you two test people?" She questioned dad and Dean.

"Yes." Dad said taking me from Dean with a sarcastic tone. "We bring my daughter up to people we are questioning is good or bad and make her decide."

"You should dad. I'm very good at it."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I've practiced."

"What does Bobby do with you when we're not there?"

"At school." I giggled then I yawned.

"Here, I'll take her to a free room in the back." Jo offered holding out her arms.

I hugged dad real quick snuggling against him.

"I love you dad. Good night."

"I love you too. Good night little moose."

He gave me to Jo and I pointed at him.

"Bring Hope in! Good night Dean!" I called.

"Good night kiddo." He saluted me.

Jo walked off with me as I yawned stretching my arms out.

"Thank you Jo." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it. I'll have your back." She promised.

"Ok."

My eyes started drooping as she opened the door and before I could even remember what happened next I was sleeping peacefully.

 


	16. Always Coming Back

I sat at my laptop that dad had gotten me for my tenth birthday just messing around with it in general.

"(Y/N)! We're back!" That familiar voice called.

I jumped right up running down the stairs. I jumped the last few seeing dad at the bottom and he quickly caught me spinning me once in a circle.

"There's my little moose. Did you grow while I was gone?" He asked as I stood there smiling as I stood to his chest.

"Uncle Bobby said I grow two more inches."

For the past two years I've started to go a lot more than how I normally was.

"You are growing like a weed kiddo." Dean told me poking me in the side.

I giggled as it tickled.

"I am not a weed. I am a flower." I said proudly.

"Of course you are little moose. Don't listen to what Dean has to say he doesn't know as much as you."

"Hey!" He complained as dad pulled me to his side hugging me close.

"Dean can be smart too dad."

"That's my niece."

"Sometimes." I nodded.

Dad laughed as I ran as Dean chased me. When I got to the kitchen we met Bobby and I hid behind him.

"Stop him Uncle Bobby." I giggled.

"You two are a pair of four year olds."

Dad came into the kitchen now smiling at us. I ran to him now hugging him. He chuckled putting his arms around me.

"I got you little moose."

I nuzzled up against him as Dean mumbled something about a chick flick moment.

"When's your next job?"

"We sadly only came to say hello."

I looked at him sad and he sighed going through my hair.

"I know. We are never around. I would do anything to be with you little moose but we have to work. I'm sorry."

"You got to promise you will call me every night. Every night before I go to bed."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for any reason." He muttered kissing my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too dad."

We stood there for a minute before he let go of me.

"After this job I will take a break for a week or more. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'll bring him back for you kiddo." Dean promised ruffling my hair.

"Dad will come on his own and if he doesn't I know you will always bring him back." I stated confidently.

"Exactly. We'll be back as soon as we can." Dad told me.

"I know."

"Be good for Bobby and no skipping your classes like your awesome uncle."

I giggled hugging him real quick.

"I love you too Uncle Dean."

"Good luck at school kiddo. I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to."

I saluted him as they walked off. Both of them laughed as I thought they would always come back. Nothing would happen to them.

 

_**Third Person POV**_  
The brothers were locked in the clinic in River Grove, Oregon. Pam had made blood to blood contact with Sam giving him the virus. Right now they were the only ones left in the clinic and all Sam could think about was (Y/N), who he had promised he would come back. He had been on edge when they popped in to say hello but she cleared away with her smile. All he wanted to do right now was tell her that he loved her so much.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Dean broke his thoughts.

"Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." Sam begged.

He wanted Dean to go because he didn't want him to die, but he also wanted him to go so he could take care of (Y/N).

"No way."

"Give me my gun, and leave."

"For the last time, Sam. No."

There was beat of silence as Sam felt frustrated with his stubbornness.

"Then at least let me see your phone."

"What? Why? It crapped out."

"Just let me at least try."

Dean shook his head but tossed it to him. It now had a signal so Sam called Bobby. He hadn't given her a phone yet, he saw no reason to. Dean watched him slightly confused until realization struck and he looked his heart already slightly breaking for his brother and niece.

"Dean?" A tired voice answered.

Sam tried to keep a steady voice as it was (Y/N) who answered.

"Hey little moose. It's me."

"Dad."

He could almost see her smile.

"I'm sorry I'm calling really late but…the job kept me busy till now."

"I understand. But are you ok dad? You sound a bit off."

His words got stuck in his throat for a second.

"No, I'm ok. I'll be ok (Y/N)."

"Alright." He heard a hint of confusion in her voice, she didn't believe a word. "Well I should probably go back to bed dad. Tell Dean I love him for me would you."

"I will little moose."

"And Hope says she loves you guys." She giggled.

Sam chuckled sadly. She may be ten but she still loved that toy with a passion. When Dean suggested she get rid of it when it ripped a few weeks after she turned nine she threw a massive fit. That toy moose was never going anywhere. "I'm sure Hope does."

Dean sighed at that.

"I love you little moose. I love you so much."

"I love you too dad. Come home soon ok? Or I know Dean will drag you back kicking and screaming." She joked.

Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks at that.

"He defiantly will. Good bye (Y/N)."

"Bye dad and get sleep."

She hung up and Sam clutched the cell tightly. All he wanted right now was her and nothing else. He wish he could keep his promise he made to her so much. He just wanted to go home to her.

 

_**(Y/N)'s POV**_  
I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming and a door banging open. I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of tiredness as I walked out of my room.

"Bobby?" I called. "What was that?"

I heard someone running up the stairs and dad appeared at the end of the hall way.

"Dad?" I asked confused since he was never back this early.

Next thing I knew I was engulfed in a hug that caught off my breathing. "Can't breath dad."

He loosened his hold on me but didn't let go.

"Sorry little moose."

"Can I know what this is about?" I laughed.

"It's nothing. Just know I love you (Y/N) Mary Winchester no matter what."

He hugged me tight again and I laughed putting my arms around his chest.

"I love you too dad."

He kept me in his arms not wanting to let go and even though it made me nervous about what could have possibly happened I didn't pry because I know whatever happens my dad will always come back to me.

 


	17. Joys of a Thirteen Year Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are scenes of bullying this chapter. Though they aren't anything big, you have been warned if you are sensitive to the subject.

"Dad!" I screamed.

I heard two sets of feet run as I stood in the hallway my hands wrapped around each other. Dean and dad stood in front of my looking around quickly.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I'm bleeding."

"What?" He questioned quickly coming over to me giving me a quick look over as he held my shoulder.

"Where?"

"Um…"

Now Dean tried not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing at her you ass?" Dad said looking at Dean.

"Because I just remembered. You had a girl."

He looked at him confused then his eyes went wide. He looked at me then put a hand through his hair.

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"Ok, you go and get what she needs. (Y/N), we need to have a talk."

"About what?" I questioned.

"Something important. Let's just set you up will Dean gets what you need."

"Yeah, I'll be back soon."

Dean left as dad lead me away to tell me the wonders of being older.

 

I threw my bag to the ground and held my head.

"She's too attached to her family." My teacher had told Bobby when I pushed a kid that then screamed bloody murder.

What was I suppose to do?! He insulted my family! Then the kid screams like I tried to kill him and smirks when I got in trouble! That was two months ago. Now I was being bullied. Dad and Dean were on a job. I asked them what they were doing saying I was now thirteen and should know a little bit what I was only allowed to know when I was older. I was told about mom that was it. I was abandoned on my dad's motel doorstep by my mother. I felt so "special" lately.

Now kids were being stupid. I opened my laptop going onto the profile I had for social media and saw new messages were waiting for me on my page from a few kids.

_Her dad and uncle are actually cute but where did she come from?_

_True. She's so ugly. I bet her mom was too._

_She doesn't even know who her mom is I bet she's dead._

_Or she ran away after looking at her._

Tears filled my eyes as I closed the screen and pulled my legs close. How could they say such things? What gave them the right?! I looked next to my computer seeing Hope. She was still there for me. I picked her up clutching her close as got up curling up on my bed just ignoring the world for the time being.

A week later it just became too much to bear.

"Hey bitch freak!" Someone called.

I took a deep breath then kept walking. I was to my dad's shoulders. I was a lot taller than a normal thirteen year old.

"Just get through the door." I thought. "Dad promised he would be home for dinner."

"Hey!"

A lot stronger boy pushed me against the wall now and I shrieked in surprise.

"Listen when spoken to bitch."

"Just leave me alone." I told him.

Now he shoved me to the ground. I looked up at him as he now towered over me.

"Don't speak unless I say."

I was silent as people watched whispering things to each other.

"I can see why your mom left you. I am sure your dad isn't even your dad. Just some guy who felt sorry for something as stupid and ugly as you."

"He is my dad!" I yelled as people laughed.

Now he slapped me across the face. I held my cheek looking at him shocked.

"I bet your mom was a whore. She never knew who the real dad was."

My hand balled into a fist as tears formed in my eyes.

"And your dad is never around because he hates seeing your ugly face. I'm sure one day he just won't come back."

That's what broke me. I jumped up quickly striking him in the face then ran off crying. His words hit me hard. I ran all the way to Bobby's. I slammed the door behind me running to my room and hid away. Bobby knocked on my door trying to get me out but I screamed for him to go away and leave me alone. On the laptop everything was a hundred times worse. I curled up on my bed pulling Hope close leaving the screen up soon crying myself to sleep.

 

_**Third Person POV**_  
"(Y/N)!" Sam called through the house.

Both the brothers expected to be attacked with hugs but no one came out but Bobby.

"She's in a bad way." Bobby told them. "Her door's locked and I think she went to sleep a while ago."

Sam dropped everything he held taking the stairs two at a time as he went to her door. He pulled out his lock pick kit and quickly unlocked the door. There laid his daughter clutching on tightly to her toy moose with tear stains down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like that.

Dean stood at the door frame now as Sam now curiously looked at the laptop screen as it beeped saying there was a new message. He sat in her desk chair reading her home page starting to get very, very angry. He pushed away from the desk roughly and sat down next to his daughter putting a hand on her head.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Sam only pointed to the screen thinking his voice would betray him and cause him to shout waking up his poor girl that could use all the rest she could get. Dean went over reading too. He looked like he might punch the screen but stayed calm enough to scroll through the other messages.

Now he got up about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with irritation in his voice.

"To get my shotgun and shoot some asshats with Bobby and I'm sure Ellen, Ash, and Jo would back us up after meeting and getting to know her."

He left now.

"Dean!" Sam called.

"No bitch does that to my niece and gets away alive Sammy!"

Sam shook his head at his brother but knew Bobby would at least stop him. Though Sam was happy he cared a lot about her.

 

_**(Y/N)'s POV**_  
After a while I woke up and I realized I was under the covers that I hadn't put on as someone sat next to me. I turned my head looking up seeing dad. He noticed my eyes now and smiled weakly to me.

"Hey little moose. Give me a hug?"

I quickly sat up and hugged him tightly never wanting him to leave again. He put his nose on top of my head holding me tighter than I was hugging him.

"How long has it been going on?" He muttered now.

I started crying now. He gripped me tighter if that was even possible.

"I'm here now. I've got you."

He just let me cry as he held me. I never wanted dad to leave me again. Once I was just hiccupping out of tears there was a soft knock on the door. We both looked seeing Dean stand there with a plate in his hand.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

I laughed slightly as he smiled now happy he got that much. He sat down on the other side of me putting the plate containing a slice of pie in my lap.

"Kid, those people, they're dicks. They don't know who you are." Dean told me.

"You are absolutely perfect little moose." Dad assured me putting his hand on my head.

"Don't ever leave me." I mumbled.

"Never." They said at the same time.

I smiled now happy this was my true family.


	18. Playthings

Dean got out of the driver’s side after parking in front of the old fashion inn.

“Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this.” He said as Sam got out as well.

“Like what?” Sam questioned

“Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside.” Dean closed his eyes. “Mmm, Daphne. Love her.”

At that Sam stepped on his foot as (Y/N) ran halfway up the stairs. Dean glared at him but shut up.

“Come on. Are you two coming or not?” She smiled.

“As soon as you get your books.”

She groaned.

“Dad.”

“Dad nothing. You want to be smart don’t you?”

“No, I don’t want to be Dean.” She crossed her arms smirking.

Sam snickered quietly as Dean glared at her.

“Love you uncle.”

Now she ran back to the Impala her hair flying behind her. Now Dean turned to Sam.

“Why’d we bring her again?”

“Because she’s my fifteen year old daughter who’s getting home schooled.”

It was over a year after the bullying. (Y/N) refused to step foot in that school again and Sam agreed with her. He didn’t want anyone from there even looking at her. So he agreed to let her quit if she let him home school her. She was fine with it completely so for a year she’s been home schooled by Sam. The thing that pleased him the most about it was the fact he could spend more time with her. If he couldn’t take her he would of course leave her work but most of the time now she came so he could teach her.

She came back with her backpack over one shoulder. Sam got her a few appropriate books for studying with, that and the backpack carried things that weren’t clothes.

“Let’s go slow pokes.”

She smiled more often and was very much back to her energetic self. She ran to the top and both boys shook their heads going to follow when Sam spotted the urn on the side of the porch.

“Hey, wait a sec.” He whispered to Dean. “I'm not so sure haunted's the problem.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked coming close so (Y/N) didn’t see.

“You see this pattern here?” He tapped on a five-point symbol engraved in the urn. “That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot.”

“Five-spot?”

“Yeah.”

“That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?”

“Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies.”

“Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, whitemeat for hoodoo?”

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged.

“What are you two doing? Come on. We’ve got places to be, corners to explore!”

Sam looked at Dean with a “How is she so energetic?” look.

“Don’t look at me, she’s your daughter.” Dean raised his hands at him following the perky fifteen year old.

Sam shook his head but smiled. It was his daughter and he was glad about that.

 

 _ **(Y/N)'s POV**_  
I looked around the place amazed. We never went to these kinds of places, mostly run down motels. This place was nice compared to that. I looked behind me seeing my family following and I smiled brightly. I liked hanging out with them. In the past I didn’t as much as I once did but now it was constant almost and I was happy I could see them that much. I bounded to the front desk with them not far off.

“May I help you?” A woman asked.

“Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights.” Dean said coming next to me.

I was about to speak when I heard a pair of feet running. I turned around seeing one girl run in front of dad and another girl that ran behind him.

“Hey! Sorry about that.” The woman apologized.

“No problem. I’m use to it.” Dad told her putting a hand on my head.

“Hey.” I said swatting it off.

I forgot to mention, I’m at dad’s eyes now height wise so I was almost his height. I’m a very tall fifteen year old. Dad chuckled then looked at the woman.

“Two rooms also please.” Dad told her.

“Well, um, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests.”

I raised an eyebrow at that looking at them both.

“Well. Sounds vaguely ominous.” I laughed.

“No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month. 

Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?”

I tilted my head. My family said they did odd jobs. Why not this too I guess.

“How'd you know?” Dean asked.

“Oh, you just look the type.” She said.

She looked down at her book as I looked around again.

“So, uh, king-sized bed and a single?” She asked.

That got all of our attentions. Did she say king and ONE single?

“What? No, uh, no, we're, we're…two singles and another room with a single. We're just brothers and she’s my daughter.” Dad laughed awkwardly.

“Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry.” She apologized.

“I’m…going to go that way.” I pointed to the way the two girls disappeared as I felt awkward now.

I was about to start walking when dad grabbed my shoulder.

“I’ll take your bag.” He told me.

“What'd you mean that we look the type?” I heard Dean say but I heard no response.

“You sure?”

He rolled his eyes taking it off my shoulder.

“I think I can handle one bag of books.”

I looked at his cast that he never told me how he got it no matter how much I asked and he rolled his eyes at me again. He ruffled my hair and I whined in protest as I flattened it. He chuckled.

“Go. Explore. I’ll find you when you need to work.”

“Love you dad.”

“I love you too.”

I ran off now exploring around the fascinating building. It was really old but really beautiful. Why were they closing this place? It was cool. Then I heard giggles. I will admit, after what happened with school, I was not the most trusting person. I barely trusted my own family for a bit.

I mustered up the bit of will I had and walked forward following the giggles. Soon I found the owners of the giggles. There stood the two girls, a lot younger than me but hey, I work with what I got.

“Hi.” I greeted.

Both the girls looked at me and I smiled.

“Hi.” The one said as one of them ignored me pretty much.

“What are your names?”

Now the one ignoring me seemed surprised. The one that said hi spoke though.

“I’m Tyler. That’s Maggie.”

“I’m (Y/N). How old are you?” I asked.

That’s pretty much how we started talking. Tyler talked to me more than Maggie did but I didn’t mind. I also very well knew I was a fifteen year old that was going to turn sixteen in a few months talking with kids a lot younger than me having more fun than people that were my age. In all honesty, I got along better with my family and Bobby than I did anyone. I just wasn’t the biggest social butterfly especially after what happened.

Before I knew it I was running after Tyler after Maggie was mean to her and me. I didn’t give a care but it obviously bothered Tyler so she was running to her mother. Who knew I would run into my family there.

“Mommy! Maggie's being mean.” She complained as I smiled at my family.

“Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?” Her mother told her.

“Hey Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?” Dad asked her holding up a doll with a twisted head.

“I didn't break it. I found it like that.”

“Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it. “

“No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em.”

“Tyler, she wouldn't get mad.” Her mother said.

“Grandma?” Dean questioned.

“Grandma Rose. These were all her toys.” Tyler answered.

“Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?”

“Up in her room.”

“You know, I'd, I'd uh, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible doll-“

“No. I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors.”

“Ok, well, we’ll got out of your way.” Dad told her.

He nodded for me to go and I gave him a sad look as I put my arms behind my back. He watched me as he sighed walking out the door Dean not far behind.

“An hour. No more, got it?” He questioned.

I nodded eagerly. He shook his head before he kissed me on the forehead.

“Be good and listen to Susan.”

“I’m fifteen. I know how to act dad.”

“I’m just telling you. Come back to the room soon little moose.”

“Ok.”

He nodded before leaving with Dean. I looked at Tyler.

“Shall we play?”

She nodded.


End file.
